Guardians of the Galaxy (film)
Guardians of the Galaxy is an upcoming film made by Marvel Studios and will be the tenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the fourth in Phase Two. The original concept for the Guardians of the Galaxy, which dates back to 1969, focused on a team of superhumans and extraterrestrials dedicated to the safeguarding of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, studio chief Kevin Feige said that the new film would focus on the more recent 2008 version of the team, rather than the original. The film stars Chris Pratt as Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket Raccoon, and Vin Diesel as the voice of Groot. It is planned to be released on August 1, 2014. A sequel has already been planned. Synopsis Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy expands the Marvel Cinematic Universe into the cosmos, where brash adventurer Peter Quill finds himself the object of an unrelenting bounty hunt after stealing a mysterious orb coveted by Ronan, a powerful villain with ambitions that threaten the entire universe. To evade the ever-persistent Ronan, Quill is forced into an uneasy truce with a quartet of disparate misfits — Rocket, a gun-toting raccoon; Groot, a tree-like humanoid; the deadly and enigmatic Gamora; and the revenge-driven Drax the Destroyer. But when Peter discovers the true power of the orb and the menace it poses to the cosmos, he must do his best to rally his ragtag rivals for a last, desperate stand — with the galaxy’s fate in the balance. Plot In 1988 Missouri, a young boy named Peter Quill stands by his mother, Meredith, as she lays dying in a hospital bed. Close to death and delirious, Meredith laments on Peter's father, whom the boy has never met, describing him as an "angel". When Meredith finally passes on, a distraught Peter flees from the hospital. After distancing himself from the building, he enters a field where a spaceship suddenly appears, the occupants of which bring Peter aboard and depart into space. Nearly thirty years later, Quill is now an adult and a member of the Ravagers, a group of intergalactic pirates led by the Centaurian Yondu Udonta. To be added Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Wyatt Oleff as a young Peter Quill. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot **Krystian Godlewski as Groot (on-set) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (on-set) **Oreo as the basis for Rocket Raccoon's movements and expressions **Arti Shah as the reference and lighting for Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Josh Brolin as Thanos **Sean Gunn as Thanos (on-set) *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Peter Serafinowicz as Denarian Saal *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Robert Firth as Dr. Fitzgibbon *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *Stephen Blackehart as Dispatcher *Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's grandfather *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's grandmother *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's aunt *Lindsay Morton as Meredith Quill's best friend *Ralph Ineson as a Ravager *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Marama Corlett as a to-be-confirmed character *Enzo Cilenti as Watchtower Guard *James Gunn as a Maskless Sakaaran *Stan Lee as a Xandarian Ladies’ Man''http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52456'' *Nathan Fillion as a Monstrous Inmate''http://www.hypable.com/2014/04/07/nathan-fillion-guardians-of-the-galaxy-cameo/HOT SCOOP: ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ News: Nathan Fillion’s Cameo Revealed! (SPOILER) *Lloyd Kaufman as a prisoner in Kylnhttp://instagram.com/p/qkFseaIzXz/'' *Rob Zombie as the Ravager Navigator Voice *Fred the Dog as Cosmo Appearances Locations *Earth **Missouri‏‎ *Chitauri Space *Kyln *Knowhere **Collector's Museum *Morag **Temple Vault *Xandar *X (mentioned) *Keystone Quadrant (mentioned) **Halfworld (mentioned) Events To be added Items *Infinity Stones **Orb *Star-Lord's Helmet *Hadron Enforcer *Universal Weapon *Quad Blasters *Yaka Arrow **Yaka Sentient species *Celestials *Centaurians *Chitauri *Dark Elves *''Flora colossus'' *Humans *Kree *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Xandarians *Zehoberi *Aaskvarians (mentioned) Creatures *Raccoons *Dogs *Ducks Vehicles *Milano *Star Blaster *Warbird *Necrocraft *Dark Aster Organizations *Nova Corps *Guardians of the Galaxy *Elders of the Universe *Ravagers Mentioned * * * *'' '' *'' '' * Production In June 2012, numerous sources claimed that Marvel Studios' mystery 2014 project was ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and that a script had already been written by Nicole Perlman. Filming began around July 6, 2013SDCC '13: Marvel Reveals AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON, Guardians Cast, More under the working title of "Full Tilt", with pre-shoots starting on June 24, 2013.GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Theory: What Does "Full Tilt" Mean and is the Production Company a Plot Clue? Filming Filming began around July 6, 2013 under the working title of "Full Tilt", with pre-shoots starting on June 24, 2013.On August 11, 2013, filming began at London's Millennium Bridge. On October 12, 2013, Gunn tweeted that filming had completed. Music *Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1 *Blue Swede *Norman Greenbaum Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer 2|Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer #2 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy 15 Second Trailer Teaser|Teaser Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios President|Interview - Kevin Feige Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - James Gunn|Interview - James Gunn Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro|Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista|Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Lee Pace & Karen Gillan|Lee Pace & Karen Gillan Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana|Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana NYCC Guardians of the Galaxy - Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian?|Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian? Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Groot|Groot Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Gamora|Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Drax|Drax the Destroyer Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Rocket|Rocket Raccoon Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Peter Quill|Star-Lord Guardians of the Galaxy - "Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette|"Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette Guardians of the Galaxy - Extended Look|Extended Look Guardians of the Galaxy - "My Name is Peter Quill" Clip|"My Name is Peter Quill" Guardians Of The Galaxy - "12 Percent" Clip|"12 Percent" References External Links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Two Movies